Few motor vehicles are equipped with a device to determine the air temperature inside, or outside the motor vehicle.
This invention relates to a temperature indicating device for use inside a motor vehicle that will display both the air temperature outside the motor vehicles as well as the air temperature inside the vehicle.
There are some devices that have been patented that give a reading of outside temperature. For instance, Pauli: (Pat. No. 2839924) describes a thermometer for automobiles that can apparently be clipped onto a side window of an automobile. Hawkins (Pat. No. 4336712) describes a device designed to be attached to an outside element of an automobile, such a a outside rear view mirror. Such devices can, of course, given only the external temperature. Vernon: (Pat. No. 3196684) describes an indoor/outdoor thermomenter unit for an automobile window wing. The unit will indicate the temperature inside and outside. Although some thought is given by the inventor to the effect of heat transfer through glass, the solution offered is to space the thermometer elements away from the glass. The design of the unit however, indicates that the spacing is minimal, at best, and heat transfer through the glass would be expected to have some effect on the temperature readings. Also, the unit of Vernon is designed to clip onto a window wing. Many of today's automobiles do not have window wings.
The need exists therefore for an indoor/outdoor thermometer device adapted for automobiles that can be mounted on a normal automobile window, that gives reasonably accurate temperature readings.
This invention will meet this need by providing a relatively low cost inside/outside thermometer, that is readily constructed, has good accuracy, that offers easy portability from sunny side to shady side, from front to rear, to another vehicle, or removed from the vehicle for safekeeping. In addition, the vehicle will be of a convenient, compact size, and because of its unique construction, will minimally restrict visibility through the window on which it is mounted.